The Spying Game
by WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: WWII Alternate Universe. Capt. Sherlock Holmes has been assigned a case that requires solving. The only catch, it's for MI6.
1. Busted

LONDON – 1940

The roads were strewn with debris after the bombing raids by the German Luftwaffe the night before. This made access through some parts of London somewhat problematic. Though that was not the case in the part of London where Capt. William Sherlock Scott Holmes resided, it was he decided, as he exited his rooms at 221B Baker St, the perfect excuse for his decision to walk to Army Intelligence HQ for the briefing his elder brother insisted he attend, rather than getting a cab that could get him there on time.

Confident that not even Mycroft would dare use his spooks to track and locate him, given that they surely had more important and productive things to be doing, Sherlock deliberately set off in the wrong direction.

"Captain Holmes!" a voice called out.

Sherlock turned and scanned the immediate area. Satisfied he hadn't missed spotting any of Mycroft's minions, he now scrutinised the other people in the area. Finally his gaze settled on a young woman, standing by an Austin 8. Mid-twenties, medical student, interest in pathology, but unable to continue studies due to unexpected death of...father. But still determined to continue with studies, so has taken a job as a...

"I'm here to take you to your meeting," she explained hesitantly.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Sherlock snapped angrily, as he stormed back down the street and over to the car.


	2. Gone Walkabout

Sherlock Holmes would never call himself patriotic. But when war was declared in 1939 he had felt duty bound to do his bit towards the war effort. He joined the Army, but his hopes of being assigned to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers alongside his friend John Watson, who had been attached to the Medical Corps were dashed when the British Government stepped in, having decided he had more utility in London, assigning him to the Secret Intelligence Services (SIS) instead.

MI6 HQ – 1 DORSET SQUARE, LONDON

Sherlock burst through the doors to the briefing room still seething with unimaginable fury. If there was one thing he truly detested it was being outwitted and outmanoeuvred by his elder brother.

"So pleased you could join us, brother mine," Mycroft noted smugly.

The provocative tone had Sherlock seeing red, and like two unstable elements colliding it boiled over. Wanting to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his brother's face he stormed over to him, only to be intercepted by Mycroft's batman, Corporal Phillip Anderson.

It was no surprise to Sherlock that his brother would choose the likes of Anderson as his personal lap dog. The snivelling little man was all too eager to do his master's bidding, whether that meant keeping Major Holmes' uniform pristine, chauffeuring him wherever he needed to go, or dashing about conveying Mycroft's orders to his many subordinates.

But, Sherlock wondered, how willing would Anderson be if in the unlikely case that Mycroft was sent into combat. For the former Consulting Detective was certain that the corporal had never paid any mind to those duties, confident that he had landed himself the cushiest of positions.

"Out of my way," Sherlock snarled as he shoved the loathsome man out of his way.

But before the bickering between the two brothers could escalate, they were interrupted by a stern, no-nonsense voice of authority. "Gentlemen please," Lady Elizabeth Smallwood scolded. "Do try to act like the adults you are."

Both Holmes' had the good sense to look a little contrite.

"Yes Ma'am," they responded.

Satisfied that the brothers were going to behave themselves, Lady Smallwood handed Sherlock a file.

Glancing down at the plain manila folder, Sherlock noted the obligatory TOP SECRET stamped in red, under which was the name of the subject of the file 'Caincross, John'

He flipped through the file, quickly appraising that the man was a known Soviet double agent. MI6 had their eyes on several such individuals, even recruiting them to work for them so as to manage the type of information they leaked.

This form of espionage had become almost second nature. So something pretty extraordinary must have happened for him to be brought in.

"What's so important about Caincross? Has he defected?'

The uncomfortable and worried look that passed between Mycroft and Lady Smallwood told Sherlock all he needed to know.

"Not defected then," Sherlock continued. "Something far more damaging...changed allegiances. So now he's selling out his country by passing on England's secrets to, Germany. But no ordinary secrets," glancing through the file once again, he noted just where Caincross had been working. "Enigma, you believe he's informed Germany that their Enigma codes have been broken."

"Yes," Mycroft admitted, before adding. "And forty-eight hours ago he went missing."

"We need you to find him, and more importantly confirm the precise nature of the information he intends to give the Germans," Lady Smallwood explained.

"Why me," Sherlock knew full well that MI6 was more than well equipped with operatives who could do the job adequately.

"You can go under the radar," Mycroft noted. "I'm certain your little band of waifs and strays could sniff out any pertinent information. Since this will be an unofficial military intelligence investigation, I've organised for Detective Inspector Lestrade from Scotland Yard to assist you. And also your friend, Doctor Watson, who is currently at Barts Hospital recovering from a gunshot wound. Not to mention the delightful Miss Hooper."

Sherlock was on the point of objecting to the inclusion of the young woman when Lady Smallwood once again became the voice of reason.

"Caincross must be found quickly Sherlock. We cannot risk whatever information he has getting into German hands. You're going to need all the help you can get."

She was right of course. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Nonetheless he was forced to accept it with as much good grace as he could muster.

Without another word he saluted, and left the room.


End file.
